Increasingly, many users (e.g., individuals as well as companies and other organizations) have multiple financial accounts (e.g., checking accounts, savings accounts, credit card accounts, investment accounts, etc.) potentially hosted by multiple different financial institutions or other entities. Moreover, many such individuals may hold accounts hosted in different parts of the world denominated in different currencies. While these multiple accounts may provide a user with various advantages, such as access to different financial products and the like, effecting payment transactions using funds from such accounts, and effecting deposit transactions to deposit funds into such accounts, can provide a number of challenges. Embodiments of the present disclosure address these and other issues.